


Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Series: 12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: 12 Days of Dethmas, Christmas, Dethklok - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi, change my mind, metalocalpyse, they're a big band family, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: Toki is overjoyed to decorate the tree finally with his band family
Relationships: Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Original Character(s), Charles Foster Offdensen/Original Character(s), Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer (Implied), Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Warooth (implied), William Murderface/Original Character(s)
Series: 12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 13th: Your Favorite Holiday Tradition Dethklok Style

Toki practically vibrated in place, shifting from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for everyone to come into the living room of Mordhaus. It had taken him hours, hell, nearly a full week of begging, pleading, whining and complaining to anyone within earshot but he finally got his wish. 

He was going to decorate the massive Christmas tree he had pestered Offdensen into buying with his family. 

The massive evergreen tree smelled of artificial pine and stood tall, so very regal despite the macabre décor. It was custom made and probably cost more money than most people could dream of touching. It was bolted down to the floor by an iron base to keep it from wobbling. 

The black tree skirt had been Toki's personal choice, decorated with white skulls with splatters of red and green glittery pools that looked shockingly close to blood. It wasn't the only thing he had a hand in. He had helped prepare the massive star to adorn the top of the tree. It was made from stainless steel painted black with fourteen sharp points to symbolize everyone important in his life. 

There was one for each member of the band (he had reluctantly included himself to make it an even number), one for Murderface's partner Noni, two for Charles and his partner, three for Abigail and her partners, one for Knubbler, one for Mashed Potato Johnson and even one for Magnus. The center had a red gem that Toki was told was some super expensive ruby from a far off land he never heard of but he loved the shine. He even convinced the creators to put a set of white lights around the ruby that would twinkle cheerily. 

He hugged the star tightly, ignoring the bitter cold of the metal and the jab of the ruby against his face and chest. 

"Tokis? What ams yous doings?" He turned to Skwisgaar with a massive smile before running over and grabbing the blonde's hand. 

"Skwisgaar, yous ams just in times! Theys brought de stars!" He yanked him to the black star, Skwsigaar falling over his feet from the amount of strength Toki used. "Sees? Offdensens lets me makes the stars with the helps of the blacksmiths and the makers and it has a points for everyones!"

Skwisgaar wrenched his hand away, rubbing his sore wrist as he looked up at the star. "Oh, yeahs?" He asked dryly, bored with no one else around but the hyperactive Norwegian. 

Toki nodded excitedly. "The tops ams Offdensen and to his rights ams Akitas. To his lefts ams Noni. Moidaface ams next to Noni and Dana ams next to Akitas. Aby ams next to Dana and Carmens follow hers. Yous ams next to Moidaface and I ams next to yous! Pickle ams next to me and Nathan ams next to Pickle. Knubbler ams next to Nathans and Magnus ams next to Carmens and the last one ams Mashed Potato Johnson!" He pointed out each individual arm of the 14 pointed star while Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. 

"...Oka- wait. Whys ams I next to Moidaface and yous?" Skwisgaar asked, eyes narrowing. 

Toki shuffled. "...Yous can takes a different points then. You can be nexts to Mashed Potato Johnson?" He offered quietly, hoping not to start a fight. 

"And be nexts to dats psycho Magnus?! Absolutely nots!" Skwisgaar huffed, upturning his nose at the very idea. 

Toki's smile fell. "...then wheres dos yous want to be?" 

Skwisgaar glared at the shorter man. "Amnest it obvious? I shoulds be at de tops!" 

Toki stomped his foot, not caring how much he was acting like a child. "Nos! It ams for Offdensen! Yous cans have my spots then." 

"Of course yous wants my spots! Yous always wants my spot!" 

"That amnest even whats we weres talkings about!" 

Their argument escalated until they were screaming in each other's face, not noticing when the others came into the room. 

"Boys, really?" Offdensen asked, lifting his glasses to rub his face tiredly. Toki quickly shut his mouth, worried that Offdensen would change his mind and have the Klokateers decorate the tree instead. He had gone through so much trouble to pick out all the ornaments and he had a whole plan set up, the likes that would make Offdensen and Abigail proud. 

Skwisgaar scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dis ams a stupid ideas anyways." Toki deflated slightly as Skwisgaar tried to leave the room. He was stopped by a strong hand to the chest. 

He glared indignantly at Nathan. "We said we were gonna do this with Toki so we're gonna do it." Nathan mumbled, forcing the blonde back into the room. 

Skwisgaar bristled. "Yous can'ts makes me!" Nathan only frowned at him before turning over to where Offdensen and his boyfriend were busy unpacking some of Toki's custom ornaments. "HEY AKIT-"

Skwisgaar hurriedly smothered Nathan's yell, glaring at the lead singer. "Yous bastard!" He hissed under his breath. 

"Something wrong, boys?" Akita asked innocently but his eyes said something different. There was a definitive threat in those ice blue eyes that if anyone did anything to ruin the youngest bandmate's plans, there would be absolute hell to pay. 

"Nothings!" Skwisgaar squeaked, his voice scaling up an octave. Akita narrowed his eyes and he read that there better not be. 

Toki grabbed a green bulb that had been strung with alcohol bottles instead of lights. "Pickle, this ams for yous." The ginger grabbed the glass and grinned. "Dat's pretty cool, Toki." Toki's face threatened to split with his wide smile before returning to his box. 

He had a black skull with a white Christmas sweater pattern running across it for Nathan. A knife with a bough of holly hanging off the tip for Murderface. A palm tree wrapped in string lights for Noni. A makeup kit that lit up for Dana and a dress mannequin that had a Santa suit for Carmen. Abby had a pair of old school headphones wrapped in ribbon. Offdensen had a computer that had HAPPY HOLIDAYS written across the screen that alternated between green and red. Akita had a golden microphone that sang Christmas carols when a button was pressed on the bottom. He had chosen a festive clown that reminded him a lot of his straw companion from his days in Norway. 

And then there was Skwisgaar. 

He reached into the box, hesitating as he ran a thumb over the cold glass. He startled when he felt a hand gently land on his back. He whirled around and blushed, feeling a touch foolish. 

It was only Akita whose eyes were full of concern. "What's wrong, Toki? I thought you wanted to do this." 

He nodded eagerly. "Ands I stills do. I just..." He lifted the box to let Akita see the ornament he had chosen for Skwisgaar. 

It was an exact glass replica of his Gibson Explorer down to the tiniest scratch on the neck. Akita glanced up at him, cocking a blonde eyebrow. He turned redder. "I guess..." He glanced down at his boots. "What ifs he hates it? He hated his points on the stars." 

Akita held back his soft chuckle to avoid offending Toki. He cupped his cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. "Toki...you know he's going to love it. The damn Swede is a drama queen, that's all." 

"SHUTS YOUS FACE YOUS DAMN FINNISH SHIT!" 

Akita let go of Toki's face, turning to confront Skwisgaar. "Oh, shur your own ass, you wish Sweden was as great as Finland!" 

"FINLAND AMS A SHITHOLE COUNTRYS!"

"IT'S THE FUCKING BEST, YOU ILLITERATE JACKOFF!" 

Toki smiled faintly at the familiar bickering. While the words were harsh and an outsider might suspect that the two blondes hated each other. But there was genuine amusement in Akita's voice and Skwisgaar's insults were lacking the usual bite they had when the two opposing Europeans first met. 

Toki walked up to Skwisgaar while Offdensen pulled Akita away to help him untangle the lights much to Akita's own chagrin. "You just had to volunteer for the most difficult part of the job?" Akita asked as he sat down next to an outlet. Offdensen rolled his eyes fondly at the complaint. "Four hands work faster than two." 

"And six are even better. Hey, Noni! Come help, please!" 

Toki patted Skwisgaar's shoulder. "U-Uh, Skwisgaar?" The blonde glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Whats do yous wants?" Toki winced an dpulled the ornament from behind his back. "...I gots yous an ornaments too." 

Skwisggar went silent and Toki braced himself for the backlash with his eyes screwed shut. All he could hope was that Skwisgaar didn't throw the precious glass and break it in his tantrum. 

He opened his eyes when he felt the weight lifted off of his finger. Skwisgaar was gently cradling the mini guitar as if it were his real one. "...Yous gots dis...for me?" Toki nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I wanteds to gets ones for everyones. Yous ams part of everyones, Skwisgaar." He explained quietly to his boots. 

He missed the way Skwisgaar had covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes starting to turn wet from unshed tears. The blonde quickly blinked away the tears before they fell and he shook away any visible emotion on his face. "It ams okays." He finally deemed, underplaying how much it meant to him. Most of his Christmases as a kid were spent either in the cold or bouncing from house to house with anyone who would put up with him. The Christmases in the band were usually blurred by alcohol but even then. There was nothing festive about the day until Toki began his quest to make Mordhaus as festive as possible. 

Toki gave a small smile and grabbed his own ornament. It was a mini snow globe where a snowman with with his fu manchu was in the middle of a group hug. There was a tall snooty snowman and a shorter one with Pickles' fiery beard. A fierce scowling snowman had long black hair and the last had Murderface's mustache. He wanted to add more snow people: one with a turquoise pendant, one with a set of glasses and semi circle green buttons for eyes, one with green robot eyes, an elderly snowman with a cane and another with a white and brown goatee. That was without even adding the newest members of his family. 

But the man making the ornament begged him to keep the number small, his hand cramping with the amount of detail he was trying to cram on the small snowmen in the snow globe. 

There would be other years and he could add to the ornaments. 

He climbed up the ladder behind Skwisgaar and waited patiently for taller man to opalce his ornament near the top of the tree. He placed his own towards the front so that everyone could see his snow globe and grinned happily at the sight below him. 

Noni and Murderface were adjusting some of the lower branches with Noni using their height to place some of the colored ornaments onto the tree. Murderface made a comment and the tanned figure laughed. Abby was sitting between Dana and Carmen as the trio worked on the beaded garland that would wind its way around the tree. It had gotten tangled in its voyage to Mordhaus. Carmen and Abby were talking while they worked while Dana shook or nodded her head along with the conversation. Nathan and Pickles were starting to wrap the lights Akita and Charles had untangled around the tree. Akita and Charles were watching them, Akita waving at Toki when they locked eyes. 

Toki waved back and winced as Skwisgaar pushed on his head. "Comes on ands moves it! I don'ts wants to spends all days up heres!"

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up combining two traditions into a small snippet of a fic. I love decorating the tree with my family and I usually get some ornaments for my friends. 
> 
> And yes I added my own OCs and their respective ships what you gonna do about it?


End file.
